The Powerpuff Girls
by bubblesrocks
Summary: its about the powerpuff girls. and if you see in the first chapter, there maybe some of these : and then some words. yea thats ms.keane talking. i dont know why its not letting her name be on there. so yea just thought i would let you guys know.
1. Chapter 1: The PowerPuff Girls

**Okay so im going to be writing a story about the power puff girls. I got inspired by this one story that I really liked on fan fiction... so yea, hope you enjoy it (:**

Narrator: THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE! Aw what a peaceful morning it is…

Blossom: hurry up buttercup! We're going to be late for school!

Buttercup: okay, okay im coming! – Fly's up to her sisters- happy now?

Blossom: -gives buttercup a look- come on lets go

*the girls fly to school*

Teacher: good morning girls!

Girls: good morning !

At recess…

Buttercup: stop bossing me around blossom!

Blossom: well maybe if SOMEONE would listen to me, I wouldn't have to say anything!

Bubbles: guys stop fighting! –tries to stop her sisters-

Blossom and buttercup: STAY OUT OF THIS BUBBLES!

Bubbles: … –flies off to a corner and starts crying- I really wish they would stop fighting…. –wipes tears- it's like this almost everyday… and they do this at home too. –cries some more- if they keep doing this… im going to run away…

-Blossom and buttercup break into a fight-

**blossom and buttercup are fighting so bad that they start hitting each other**

Teacher : girls! Stop fighting right this instant! –Pulls them apart**- **now I think we need to have a little talk. –Walks blossom and buttercup over- im not sure what has gotten into you two but you guys need to stop. This is really getting out of hand. If this continues im going to have to send a note home to you father. Now do you want me to do that?

Buttercup and blossom: noo…

Teacher: okay then. Now go play

Blossom and buttercup: okay.

At home…

Blossom: it's your fault that we got in trouble! If you weren't such a trouble maker, we wouldn't be in this mess!

Buttercup: no! It's your fault! If it weren't for you being bossy we wouldn't be fighting at all!

Bubbles: guys please stop fighting…

Blossom and buttercup: SHUT UP BUBBLES! You're not in this! Why don't you just go play with your stupid stuffed animals or something?

Bubbles: fine! –flies off crying- THAT'S IT I'M RUNNING AWAY! –cries. Packs her stuff- -flies out- good bye Townsville…

**TO BE CONTINUED !**


	2. Chapter 2:bubbles goes missing

Bubbles: -tears start welling up in her eyes- good bye every one… good bye poke oaks kindergarten, I'll be back one day… -flies far away into the forest- theres got to be something around here… a house or something.

Squirrel: squeak, squeak, squeak!

Bubbles: oh hello ! What's wrong?

Squirrel: squeak! –Runs away-

Bubbles: comes back! –Follows -

-Gasps- what a pretty house! –Goes inside- wow it's even prettier on the inside! I think I will stay here for now.

Back at the power puff girl's house…

**Blossom and buttercup continue to fight.**

Buttercup: stop being so bossy and a goody too shoos!

Blossom: im not! Stop being such a brat and a trouble maker!

Buttercup: -screams- I AM NOT!

Blossom: -screams back- ARE TOO!

Professor: GIRLS! What has gotten into you two? I think you girls need to have a time out.

**Blossom and buttercup walk into separate rooms**

About an hour or so….

Professor: now I hope you girls have thought about what you did. It's not right to fight like this. Im not sure what has gotten into you two but it really needs to stop. Do you understand?

Blossom and buttercup: yes…

Professor: good. Now go find bubbles. It's almost time for supper.

Blossom: okay lets go find bubbles.

Buttercup: well duh, that's what I was doing.

Blossom: don't start this again buttercup. –Goes up stairs to find bubbles- bubbles it's time for supper! Bubbles? –Looks around for bubbles- buttercup! Bubbles is gone!

Buttercup: what do you mean she's gone? –Looks around for bubbles- okay so she is gone. But where could she be?

Blossom: im not sure. We should go tell the professor.

**To be continued! Didn't see that coming did you? Well more in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The search for bubbles

**So far in the story bubbles has gone deep, deep into the woods and has found a house for her to stay in. meanwhile blossom and buttercup are still fighting, but when they are told to tell bubbles it's time for dinner, they realize that bubbles is missing. *Just a little refresher (: ***

Bubbles: okay if im going to stay here for a while I might as well decorate it! –Decorates house- much better! Now time to unpack! - Goes into a room and starts unpacking-

**Mean while at the powerpuff girls home…**

Blossom: PROFESSOR! BUBBLES IS GONE!

Professor: WHAT? –Starts freaking out- Where could she have gone? Are you sure you girls have checked everywhere?

Blossom: yes we have looked everywhere! She's nowhere to be found. Right buttercup?

Buttercup: yea, yea.

Blossom: -gives buttercup a look- professor we NEED to find bubbles.

Professor: we will look for her in the morning. It's going to be dark soon. Now let's go eat some dinner.

**At bubbles house….**

Bubbles: there! All done packing! Doesn't it look nice octi?

***octi is bubbles favorite toy and she carries it everywhere with her***

Bubbles: I sure do miss the others…. I will be back there soon. I just needed time to myself and to be away from all the arguing. –Sighs- time for dinner now! Umm… what to eat… hmmm I should go to the store and buy a pizza! I have enough money. At least for now. I will get a job soon… okay, I need to disguise myself. I'll just put my hair down for now. I'll be back octi! –kisses octi and puts him back down-

-Flies to the store-

Bubbles: okay I only have about $10 so let's see what I can buy… hmmm everything is so expensive…. Oh well I'll go back to my house for now. –Flies back to her house-

Bubbles: -opens the cabinets- -gasps- wow that's a lot of food! It wasn't here before!

**after dinner...**

bubbles: -yawns- im sleepy...-puts on pjs and stretches- good night octi... tomorrows a new day... -falls fast asleep-

**more to come in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The search for bubbles cont

**So far in the story, bubbles has settled in her new home in the woods. Her family is still in search for her. Meanwhile a mysterious person came into bubbles house and brought her food. Who could this mysterious person be? Read to find out!**

Bubbles: good morning octi! -gets dressed and has breakfast-

**After breakfast…**

Bubbles: that was yummy! But I wonder who brought all that food for me? Oh well I guess it doesn't matter now. I better start looking for a job. I should disguise myself first. -Looks around for a disguise- -finds a disguise- hmm, I'll wear these glasses and put on this hat and then wear my hair down so no one will recognize me! -Puts on her disguise- there! Now I better get going. -Flies off to find a job-

-mysterious person goes into bubbles house-

Mysterious person: -laughs evily- -puts a basket of apples on the table- -laughs evily again- you have no idea what's in store for you bubbles… -quickly leaves-

**Meanwhile in Townsville…**

Bubbles: -walks into a pizza shop- hello, im looking for a job…um, can I work here?

Worker: um, yea sure. Let me check with my manager. –walks in the back-

-comes back with the manager-

Manager: yes what can I do for you?

Bubbles: um, hi I was wondering if I could work here.

Manager: so you want a job? You seem a little young for a job.

Bubbles: yes please. No, im actually older, im just short for my age –smiles-

Manager: very well. You can get started tomorrow. First I need you to fill out some papers. –Hands bubbles a stack of papers-

Bubbles: okay. –wobbles with the stack of papers in her hands- -sits down- okay let's see… name…um bubblelina…age…9… -finishes filling out the papers- there all done! That was a lot of papers. Umm mister? Im finished with the papers.

–hands the manager the papers-

Manager: okay thank you. You can start tomorrow exactly at 10:00 sharp. Be on time.

Bubbles: okay thank you I will!

-Walks out of the pizza place- -looks around- whew nobody's around -flies away-

Bubbles: -flies home- hmm, im tired… -puts on pajamas and gets into bed-

**To be continued! Tune in to the next chapter to find out who the mysterious person is (: **


End file.
